Team CRMS: Melody
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: My dad is clever to hide his emotions, though he can't hide it from me. I know he misses her, his sister my aunt. He puts on a tough guy act whenever I ask, I'm still concerned about him. I don't know why she left but I'm determined to find her and bring her back home.


_**My dad is clever to hide his emotions, from my cousins and uncle. Though he can't hide it from me.**_

 _ **I know he misses her. His sister… My aunt. Everyday I see him staying up late at nights, drinking away his pain. I see in his eyes, he still thinks about her. Though he puts on the tough guy act whenever I ask, I'm still concerned about him.**_

 _ **I don't know why she left, but I'm determined to find her and bring her back home.**_

 _ **I myself, probably won't come back until I do.**_

 _ **My father deserves a sister, and my cousins, they need a mother.**_

* * *

Grey clouds were seen blocking out the sky, and sun, and it had cried rain. Seventeen year old Melody sat under a tree playing a song on her guitar, just watching the rain fall from the sky. The young girl had shoulder length black hair that rested on both of her shoulders and had a pair of indian red eyes. She had on a black choker with a silver cross hanging around her neck.

She had a blue t-shirt and over that was a green hoodie with a grey hood over her head, and had on black biker fingerless gloves. She wore brown pants that was rolled up slightly and up to her mid thighs; with the pants she wore a purple belt. She also had on black leggings that had a ripped design and she had on a pair of brown ankle boots.

As she played on her guitar she blew up a bubble gum and popped it with ease. She sat back for a moment before realizing that she wasn't alone. She looked and saw in the rain that their was a small white fox looking at her curiously, wondering if he should go under the tree alongside the girl.

Melody smiled and held out her hand to the fox; the little fox however backed up slightly.

"It's alright little guy." Melody said, "I'm not gonna hurt you. You can come under the tree with me, I sure could use the company."

The little white fox was hesitant, but went under the tree. He shook most of the water off of him and went to sniff Melody's hand. Slowly but surely, Melody placed her hand on the little foxes head, and he leaned in for the touch.

"There see?" Melody said, "You were worried for nothing."

Melody had stopped petting him for a moment before reaching for something in a guitar case that had sat nearby. She took out a small bag of jerky; she broke off a piece and gave it to the little fox. "There you go little guy." Melody said with a smile.

The little fox looked at the piece of jerky happily before munching on it; in a matter of seconds the jerky was gone. Melody went back to playing on her guitar; as she did, she felt the little fox climb up onto her lap and just made himself comfortable.

Melody couldn't help but chuckle, stopping for a moment to pet the little foxes ear. "You remind of a certain little dog back home in Patch. He did this all the time."

At that point Melody thought about her family back at home. She was worried of course and why wouldn't she be? She saw what happened on the news at Vale, and it was worse at the academy called Beacon. Her cousins had happened to be attending the academy, and the last she saw before the CCT tower fell was the fact that the Grimm and the Atlesian Knights and Paladins attack innocent people and those of Atlas military.

She tried to call them just to make sure they were still alive, but due to the fact the CCT was destroyed, she was unable to contact them, or her uncle for that matter. It was just killing her, but as much as she wanted to see them, to make sure they were okay, she couldn't go back; not just yet.

Melody took out her scroll and opened up the folder that had read pictures. She clicked on the pictures and opened to one in particular. It was photograph of a certain girl with a red hood and silver eyes, and a girl with golden hair and lilac eyes with two others; One had white hair and blue eyes, so she could tell she was a Schnee just from her stature, and the other was a black haired girl with golden eyes just smirking to the camera. The caption above the picture had read "Our New Team!" and they were in a dorm with what appeared to be makeshift bunk beds.

Though Melody was eyeing two girls in particular; and that was the girl with the red hood and silver eyes and the other with beautiful golden hair.

Melody put her head back as she looked at the two girls in particular, sighing as she did. " _ **Ruby… Yang…**_ I hope you guys are alright…" Melody said, at this point hugging her scroll.

Eventually the rain had stopped and Melody had packed her things; she placed her guitar in a black case, and her scroll in her pocket. Other food and necessities had been placed in the pockets which was provided.

Just as she was about to walk along the dirt path she noticed that the little fox, trailing behind her.

"Following me won't be the best idea little guy." Melody said to the little fox, "The road I'm traveling on is dangerous, so it's best if you go back to where you came from."

All the little fox did was sit, and Melody took that as her cue to leave; throwing the guitar case on her back she walked along the dirt, muddy road. Hours had passed as she walked along the muddy road; it wasn't long till she realized that something was trailing behind her.

Just from the mere atmosphere she could tell that this wasn't an average creature that was following her; nor was it the little fox that she had met earlier. She knew this could only mean one thing.

She felt burning red eyes, stare her down in the bushes nearby, and Melody came to a halt as everything became silent around her. Cautiously, she looked at the area that had surrounded her, tighten her grip on her shoulder strap of her guitar case. Just as the wind stopped blowing, a creature of Grimm had suddenly emerged from the shadows.

It was a creature of Grimm in the form of a gorilla known as a Beringel. It leaped high into the air and attempted to crush Melody under it's feet. Though she was quick on her feet and managed to move out of the way, before it had even gotten the chance to.

Melody doubled back a few feet and saw herself face to face with the Beringel, who had been prepared to charge at her.

"Okay, we're dealing with this now." Melody said to herself out loud. Though before she could prepare to attack she noticed something strange. On the Beringel's shoulder they're appeared to be a girl, a teenage girl around the same age as her.

The girl had medium grey shoulder length hair with a bright orange eye, yet her right face was covered with a Grimm mask; one that resembled a Beowulf. She wore a long sleeve black shirt over a grey shirt with a gray choker to go with it. She had on a pair of red short pants with a crooked black belt, revealing a red eye tattoo on her right leg.

This struck Melody as odd though, since she had never seen a person ride on top of a Grimm, and not getting eaten or beaten to death. The girl jumped from the shoulder of the Beringel with a war hammer with brass knuckle handle.

"Who are you?" Melody asked the girl with a glare, "How are you riding a Grimm like that?"

The girl didn't reply; all she did was spin the weapon in her hand. Melody could tell she wanted to fight her.

"Your not much of a talker are you?" Melody said to her, "Look I don't know who you are, but I'm pretty sure I- **WHOA!** "

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the girl was suddenly in front of her; Melody ducked in the nick of time when she took a swing from her hammer. Melody flipped back and unzipped her guitar case, grabbing a hold of guitar; the gears on the back of her guitar began to move.

The teenage girl charged at her again, just about to hit her; though Melody managed to block her attack when her guitar had attached to her arm, and than there was a large black and silver blade.

"Nice try." Melody said with a smirk. And thus she kicked her back, sending her flying back a few feet.

( _ **Song Starts: Not Gonna Die Performed by Skillet**_ )

The girl managed to stick on her toes and charge at Melody. In turn she charged at her; weapons started to clash as they attempted to land a hit on one another. Though the girl managed to land hits on Melody, she returned attacks twice as hard.

 _ **Death surrounds**_

 _ **My heartbeat's slowing down**_

 _ **I won't take this world's abuse**_

 _ **I won't give up I refuse**_

At one point, the girl managed to hit Melody with a hammer causing her to fly back. Though Melody was quick to recover on her feet. Melody kneeled on the ground and she started to fire at the girl, catching her by surprise, when a bullet managed to graze her cheek. When Melody fired over and over again, the girl started to dodge every bullet fired at in her direction. She decided to return the favor; the war hammer she carried had changed into an automatic shotgun

"Oh son of a-"

Just like that, the girl began to fire at her, causing Melody to move and dodge the oncoming bullets.

 _ **This is how it feels when your bent and broken**_

 _ **This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen**_

 _ **When everything you love is leaving**_

 _ **You hold on to what you believe in**_

Melody moved as fast as she could though most of the bullets still managed to hit her; though her aura managed to protect her it still hurt her. This was when Melody had activated her semblance; in a flash her she changed into an animal which was a cheetah with an unnatural color. With her new found speed, she charged at the girl. At the last minute she change back and attacked her with her weapon. Though before she had a chance to pierce her, the girl caught her arm and flipped her over so that she landed on her back.

 _ **The last thing I heard, was you whispering goodbye**_

 _ **And than I heard you flatline**_

The girl allowed her weapon to change back into a war hammer and let it go above her head. Knowing she would be crushed the very minute the hammer landed on her head, or any part of body for that matter, she aimed her gun at the girl and fired a bullet; the very last minute the girl blocked the bullet with the handle of the war hammer causing her to stumble backward. Melody managed to stand up on her own two feet.

"Let's take things up a notch." Melody said with a smirk.

The gear provided between her hand held weapon began to move again and as she charged at her. The weapon detached itself from her arm and a long handle had extended itself to her and along the rest of her arm, and just like that a half circle black silver blade appeared making a half circle.

She took a swing at the girl, once again catching her by surprise.

 _ **No! Not gonna die tonight!**_

 _ **We're gonna stand and fight forever (Don't close your eyes)**_

 _ **No! Not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna fight for us together, no we're not gonna die tonight!**_

The girl flipped back dodging the scythe blade with ease; almost hitting her. She once again charged at her with the warhammer, and their weapons clashed once more. This went on for awhile, Melody failed to notice that there was still a creature of Grimm behind her. Melody was caught off guard when she was suddenly grabbed her by the waist, and sent her flying through the air, causing Melody to scream.

 _ **Break their hold,**_

 _ **Cause I won't be controlled**_

 _ **They can't keep their chains on me**_

 _ **Because the truth will set me free**_

The girl jumped into the Beringals large hand, and through high into the air, sending her higher up than Melody, though just above her. Her war hammer changed back into an automatic shotgun and fired onto Melody as they both fell through the sky. Melody acted fast, and immediately let go of her weapon letting it fall. Her semblance activated again and her body changed again; this time she had changed into a bird, a crow to be precise.

 _ **This is how it feels when you take your life back**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you finally fight back**_

 _ **When life pushes me I push harder**_

 _ **What doesn't kill me makes me stronger**_

As a crow she flew fast at her attacker, and started to claw at her with the talons which was provided. She managed to land a scratch on her shoulder, but the girl hit her with the now war hammer in her hand and Melody was sent hurdling to the ground, changing back as she did. Melody let out a groan as she stood herself up, only to fall on her knees again.

"Ouch…" She groaned, "That really hurt like hell…"

The Beringal caught the girl and set her on the ground. She finally approached her. "This is supposed to the daughter of one of the great huntsmen in history?" The girl said, "Needless to say I'm not impressed."

"So, you can talk?" Melody said still trying to recover from the impact on the ground, "I was beginning to think that you were a mute." The girl seemed to have ignored what she was saying, "You huntresses and huntsmen are really something. Here I thought you'd be easier to break. Though I can see it as an upside, it does make it more fun."

"Who the hell are you?" Melody asked.

The girl before her was silent for a moment before replying, "I am Sinn. I am a servant to the _**Mistress**_ herself. I was told to make an example out of the child of the one called Qrow, to show him what happens when you try to meddle in with our affairs."

Melody's eyes widened at the name, "Qrow? My old man? How do you know him?"

"I don't. But the Mistress does. Like I said, I was told to make an example out of you, send him a message."

Melody soon noticed that the wounds she had put on Sinn weren't healing; she should've been protected by her attacks. Does she have any aura, Melody couldn't help but think.

Melody decided to think on it later, and asked her, "Who's your Mistress?"

"I am forbidden to speak about her." Sinn replied, "Just know that she doesn't take kindly to Huntsmen and Huntresses like you." Melody was about ask more, but shut her mouth when she found a gun pointed to her face. Melody couldn't help but curse to herself mentally, when she her weapon was just out of reach. "I'll see to it that Qrow get's his message." Sinn said. Just when Sinn was about to pull the trigger, Sinn suddenly felt fangs sink into her skin, causing her to cry out in agonizing pain. Melody was quick to realize that it was the little white fox she had encountered earlier.

Melody saw this as an opportunity and got up to run to her weapon.

 _ **No! Not gonna die tonight!**_

 _ **We're gonna stand and fight forever! (Don't close your eyes)**_

 _ **No! Not gonna die tonight!**_

 _ **We're gonna fight for us forever! No, we're not gonna die tonight!**_

The Beringal tried to stop her but she once again activated her semblance; she had changed into lynx and jumped over the Beringal to a great height, before changing back into herself as she landed on the ground. She grabbed her scythe and went to attack the Beringal just as he was charging at her. She landed a few blows on the Grimm before kicking him to the ground. She than charged at Sinn, but soon stopped in her tracks when Sinn grabbed the little fox and threw him towards her.

Luckily she managed to catch the little fox.

"I appreciate the save friend." Melody said to the little fox, "Watch my back."

She allowed the little fox to climb up on her shoulder, and Melody resumed charging at Sinn once again.

 _ **Don't you give up on me**_

 _ **You're everything I need**_

 _ **This is how you feels when you take your life back**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you fight back**_

Just before Sinn could fire, Melody spun with the help of scythe, and kicked her right in the face, causing her to stumble. Melody landed on her feet and attempted to hit her with the scythe, though Sinn was quick to block she ended up flying back a few feet, leaving behind a trail on the ground. Finally Sinn drew her gun and started to fire onto Melody; A couple of the bullets hit her, causing her aura to break, a couple of bullets went clean through her leg and graze her shoulder.

" **GAH! DAMN IT!** " Melody yelled as she fell to her knees.

( _ **Song Fades**_ )

Sinn equipped her war hammer and hit her across the face, causing her to get topple onto the ground, and causing the little fox to jump off her shoulder. Melody rolled on the ground, until she finally came to a stop. Just when she thought Sinn was about to finish her off, something flew over her. That's when she saw that there was a black and white owl with red lining under it's eyes; the owl that rested on her shoulder was a barn owl.

Sinn looked to the owl as it hissed at her. From what Melody could tell, the owl appeared to be, talking to her.

Sinn looked to Melody, "Looks like it's your lucky day." She said, "I have return to the Mistress. But trust me when I say… _**You'll see me again**_."

The Beringal went by her side, and with a snap of her fingers, she along with the two Grimm vanished with the whoosh of the wind. Melody let out a sigh and allowed her scythe to go back to a guitar. Melody took this as an opportunity to catch her breath. The little white fox walked up to Melody and licked her wounds in a way to help take the pain away.

Melody pet the top of the little foxes head. "I guess you really are stuck with me are you?" She said, "I really appreciate it _**Frosty**_."

Melody got out two tourniquets, and wrapped one around her leg, and the other over her shoulder. She than stood up from the ground with difficulty, and carried her guitar case on her back. The little white fox, now named Frosty, walked alongside her.

They both proceeded together, down the muddy road.


End file.
